From The Inside
by Lion-magnus
Summary: Despues de la ultima batalla contra Willy, Rock medita sobre sus acciones sin poder evitar que los recuerdos de la ultima tragedia que estuvo a punto de cometer invadan sus pensamientos. Historia situada despues del final del septimo juego


Declamier: Los personajes de la Saga Rockman son propiedad de Akira Kitamura y Keiji Inafune, todos los derechos son de Capcom.

Nota: Los hechos de este fanfic transcurren poco después del final trazado en Rockman 7 y pese a que esta basando en la ambientacion del videojuego, opte por que algunos elementos en los comics permanecieran vigentes. Por su comprension, gracias.

* * *

Una noche más se aproximaba a Mega City, que marcada por la reciente puesta de sol dejaba a su paso los eventos de un día un tanto agitado. Trágico serian las palabras que describirían mejor la situación que las maquinas rebeldes habían ocasionado ese día, pensaba en esos momentos un singular huésped de la tecnológica ciudad que frente a sus celestes orbes, comenzaba a emitir la vistosa iluminación nocturna que deslumbraría a más de uno.

Para Rock, el encontrarse en una condición como la actual no era cosa de todos los días por lo cual aquello resultaría una escena desconcertante para todo aquel que conociera al menos un poco al legendario bombardero azul, ¿cómo sería capaz que estuviera a solas meditando en el tejado, cuando en el interior de la mansión Light se llevara a cabo una celebración por su regreso con vida después del último estrago causado por Wily?

Esa era solo una pregunta que el mismo Rock podría contestar.

El "niño" de ojos celestes tan solo emitió un respiro pesado antes de aproximarse en dirección hacia el borde la barda frente a él, donde sin demorar tomo asiento en espera de que la hermosa puesta de sol diera por terminado su ciclo, avecinándose de esa manera el oscuro manto que progresivamente cubría todo bajo sí mismo, dándole paso a una multitud de estrellas que en ese momento reflejaban su brillo a través de los cristales retínales del pequeño robot.

Sin darse cuenta, Rock llego a preguntarse porque es que nunca se había detenido a admirar ese mar de estrellas el cual de cierta manera lo hacía sentir tranquilo de momento, pregunta que irónicamente le hizo regresar su atención hacia el motivo por el cual se encontraba en aquella soledad que al menos según sus registros de memoria, no había necesitado desde su creación.

Cientos de voces transitaban dentro su mente en esos momentos, quebrando el silencio en sus pensamientos pero no la seriedad que pocas veces mostraba en su infantil rostro. Eran aquellas llamadas de auxilio lo que lo habían convertido en lo que era ahora era, el peligro que sus hermanos robots representaban para sus creadores y las ambiciones de aquel loco científico lo que le dieron el impulso de pedir convertirse en el arma que serviría para detener la revolución que Wily había iniciado hace años.

Desde entonces había pasado de ser un simple ayudante de laboratorio, a ser la máquina de combate que se convertiría en el héroe que todos esperaban, proclamando su nombre cada vez que una nueva orden de Robot Masters comandados por un científico, que en cada estrago volvía mas chiflado, amenazaba con la vida de aquellos humanos y los robots inocentes como afectados, razas por las cuales peleaba por igual.

Rock sabia que sus intenciones al combatir no eran malas, únicamente quería proteger a la raza responsable de su creación aun sabiendo que en el proceso tendría que enfrentar a sus iguales a los cuales a final de cuentas siempre lograba salvar a tiempo para que fueran reprogramados con un fin, en el que pudieran desempeñar alguna función que ayudara al bienestar de sus creadores.

Después de todo, para él ambos eran seres que podían coexistir pacíficamente como dos razas unidas con el único propósito de ayudarse mutuamente.

Triunfar sobre la horda de Robots en turno y avanzar hacia la fortaleza de Wily, en donde después de un extenuante recorrido se enfrentaría con alguna de las destructivas maquinas del loco científico, que seguramente en su tiempo libre debió de haber creado, utilizaba en un intento por convertirlo en una inútil pieza de titanio que dejara de entrometerse en sus planes de dominación mundial, para finalmente saltar a sus pies y pedir clemencia en un patético intento por salvar el pellejo al darse cuenta que todo a su alrededor se desmoronaba, cortesía de su frecuente y mas estimado visitante, Rockman.

Siempre las cosas transcurrían así, pese a como sucedieran o quien aparentara estar detrás del conflicto, al final era a aquel loco y desesperante científico al que tenia de rodillas casi besándole las botas en busca de clemencia que conforme sus cruzadas avanzaban comenzaba a volverse tedioso.

"_Perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer", "estoy arrepentido por favor disculpa", "ten piedad de un indefenso anciano"_

¿Perdón?... ¿¡Era todo lo que sabía decir después de causar tanto daño a externos!?, pensaba el bombardero azul al recordar como las demencias de Wily no solo afectaban a las personas que protegía, sino además a todas aquellas a las que obligaba a que cooperar con él como en el caso del Doctor Crossack el cual tuvo que acceder a sus peticiones ante su hija secuestrada, quien afortunadamente fue rescatada por su hermano Blues, dejándole el paso para una nueva confrontación contra el científico del cual saldría nuevamente bien librado.

Aun así después de cinco enfrentamientos el tipo seguía libre y seguramente riendo ante en el magnificado plan que su retorcida mente había creado nuevamente, el cual a pesar de todo no sirvió de mucho ya que aun en su improvisado disfraz como "Mr.X" pudo abrazar la victoria de nuevo y esta vez, al fin poner tras las rejas al desquiciante doctor del cual esperaba no saber nada mas, al menos algo que lo relacionara con mas inútiles planes de conquista mundial.

Al fin podían disfrutar de un poco de paz o eso era lo que Roll y el Dr. Thomas Light afirmaban después del arresto del anterior colega de su creador, ya que no paso mucho tiempo antes de que noticias sobre su fuga corrieran a través de la ciudad después del ataque de un enorme robot con forma de aplanadora que seguramente sirvió tan solo para que Wily encubriera mejor su escape.

Nuevamente asumiría la responsabilidad, tomando el papel de Rockman que toda la ciudad Mega conocía ya, comenzando así la séptima batalla en contra de un nuevo grupo de Robot Masters en la que tomarían lugar dos rostros nuevos: Forte&Gospel

La mirada de Rock se intensifico al recordar a ese par, el robot de armadura oscura así como su fiel lobo a los que encontró durante su trayecto a través de la ciudad y sin razón alguna lo atacaron, viéndose en la necesidad de contestar a la agresión de la misma manera por lo que antes de lo que imaginaba, ambos se vieron enfrascados en una batalla que apenas y duro. Deteniéndose su enemigo el cual después de revelar su nombre se marcho ante el rugido de la bestia violeta que hasta ahora se había mantenido al margen del encuentro.

"… ¿Forte?..."

Recordó Rock el momento en el que ese nombre había llegado por primera vez a su conciencia, dejándolo con la creciente duda sobre la identidad del misterioso robot que en ese momento había declarado tener la intención de detener a Wily lo cual probablemente los colocaba en la situación de aliados, hasta el momento en el que aprovechando una oportunidad terminara robado los adaptadores de Rush y atacado el laboratorio donde generosamente le había ofrecido ser reparado.

Para fortuna del bombardero, ni Roll así como el Doctor habían resultado heridos aunque eso no evitaba el hecho de la reciente traición, la cual poco después su lunático némesis le restregaría como si aquello fuera algo de lo más divertido. En verdad todo el asunto comenzaba a molestarlo, más de lo que el mismo creía.

Afortunadamente Rock pudo esconder el resentimiento dentro de sí mismo al escuchar las instrucciones de su "padre", en el que como ya se había vuelto costumbre volvería a invadir la fortaleza del lunático científico con el fin de entregarlo de nueva cuenta a la justicia.

Nuevamente el bombardero azul en compañía de su fiel mascota acompañante se aventurarían al inhóspito lugar que sería la nueva base de operación de Wily, en donde después de algunos percances se encontrarían nuevamente con Forte&Gospel con los cuales arreglarían de momento las cuentas en una batalla que resultaría favorable para los intrusos que sin más obstáculo seguirían abriéndose camino hacia el lunático que como siempre estaba detrás de todo.

Esta vez la batalla fue más duras, sin embargo Rockman encontraría la fuerza nuevamente para cesar los planes de Wily quien por séptima vez terminaría arrodillándose ante el pidiendo la acostumbrada clemencia que de cierto tiempo al actual comenzaba a caracterizarlo. Pero esta vez había algo diferente en la escena y más específicamente, en los ojos del héroe de titanio.

El tener a ese repugnante anciano frente a sus ojos ya no le causaba satisfacción ante su victoria, sino una fuerte sensación con la que poco a poco comenzaba a lidiar ante los sucesos ocurridos. Se estaba cansando de todo eso, del desquiciado científico en especifico y es que Wily, por más que tratara de pensar no contribuía en nada en cuanto a su existencia. Al principio el dejarlo vivo representaba para el niño de titanio quizás una posibilidad de que recapacitara sobre sus acciones en un intento por reformarse. ¡Pero nada parecía servir!

Simplemente ese viejo chiflado no cambiaba, regresando siempre con un ridículo plan que ponía a sus semejantes en peligro, arriesgándose muchas vidas de las cuales por desgracia no podía evitar perder alguna… ¡Y todo por la maldita y testaruda ambición de Wily!

Rock aun con su vista en la penumbra recordaba perfectamente lo ocurrido en ese momento, él como todas esas ideas lo habían llevado a apuntar su arma en contra del doctor quien por su expresión aterradora no parecía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

_-- ¡Siento todo lo que ocasione… me calmare!_

_-- ¡No! -- .se escucho gritar al joven Rockman con un tono de voz tan brusco que dejo paralizado al mismo científico. -- ¡No creeré mas en ti Wily, hare lo que debí haber hecho años atrás!_

Sus palabras fueron serias. Lo cual el desquiciante doctor pudo comprobar al mirarlo a través de sus orbes azulados que en ese momento solo podían reflejar una inminente furia en contra de su ser, no la pureza que había caracterizado al niño robot.

La reciente amenaza de Rock tuvo validez cuando la gema carmesí incrustada en su fiel cañón comenzó a emitir un resplandor celeste, así como el sonido característico de la energía al ser acumulada comenzó a resonar en el ambiente. Fue en ese momento que Wily lo supo, en verdad el bombardero deseaba terminar de una vez con su existencia con tan solo un disparo de plasma de su fiel arma.

"_¿L-lo has olvidado Rockman? -- .El científico retrocedía lentamente, extendiendo una mano en un intento por tranquilizar la furia de su némesis ante sus recientes palabras. – Los robots no pueden dañar a humanos."_

Aquellas palabras parecieron dar resultado después de unos segundos más de silencio, momento en el que la sonrisa complaciente en el científico no tardo en aparecer al ver como el héroe de titanio bajaba su arma y lo miraba directamente. Si algo tenía muy en claro sobre Rock era sobre su devoción no solo a la humanidad, sino a las leyes de la robótica que por este debía obedecer.

"_Yo… -- .Titubeo el bombardero ante las recientes palabras, las cuales no lograron amedrentar su furia por la manera en que apretaba los puños ante el reciente temblor que su cuerpo mostraba. -- ¡Soy más que un robot!_

Rock recordaba perfectamente esa escena, la declaración que había hecho y la reacción tan sorpresiva del científico al saber que su muerte estaba solamente determinada por el mismo. Esa vez no le importo seguir el protocolo, en verdad ese loco desquiciado había causado ya muchos problemas y lo mejor sería hacerle justicia, ¿acaso no tenía derecho de escoger esa decisión?, después de todo este no solo había causado la muerte y sufrimiento de personas inocentes, sino también cargaba con la culpa de poner en riesgo a su familia. ¡Eso era el colmo!

"_¡Muere Wily!"_

Quería disparar, jalar el gatillo y acabar con la vida de ese despreciable ser, sin embargo el placer se lo había arrebatado una pila de escombros que en esos momentos cayó sobre el ante el derrumbe de su base, alcanzando a librarse de la agresión pero no el científico quien en esos momentos pedía desesperadamente ayuda.

Esta vez no lo ayudaría, se había dicho mientras observaba como se retorcía entre la pila de escombros, al menos hasta que el mismo Rock decidió reanudar sus intentos por acabar con la existencia de Wily, lo cual hubiera logrado de no ser por la pronta intervención de Forte, quien después de asegurarse que su mascota sacara a su creador del lugar declaro que aun el conflicto entre ambos permanecía pendiente, dejando más que claro un pronto regreso con la intención de destruirlo.

Un nuevo y más profundo suspiro se dio por parte del pequeño robot, no había nada más que hacer por lo que retirándose de aquella base, emprendió el camino de regreso a casa aun ante las extenuantes llamas en las que el castillo antes visitado era consumido actualmente, marcando el final de esa batalla… al menos por ahora.

Una larga caminata que recorrer quedaba aun por delante, la cual el bombardero se había obligado a realizar desde la primera ocasión en que tuvo que enfrentar al científico chiflado. ¿Razón?, de cierta forma le ayudaba a relajarse y reflexionar todo lo ocurrido durante los ataques terroristas de Willy.

Rock nunca cuestiono su posición en esa batalla, tampoco hacia quien debía su lealtad o contra que fuerza debía dirigir su fiel cañón causante de las múltiples victorias que hasta ahora conseguido, las cuales pese a tomar algunas víctimas como en cualquier batalla, siempre trataba de mantener en índices bajos obligándose así a hacer hasta lo imposible por salvar a cualquier ser vivo aun a causa del bienestar propio.

"_Intenciones puras y buena voluntad"_

Recordaba el bombardero durante su última y más larga caminata a casa, aquellas palabras que en más de una ocasión había escuchado de su querido doctor, Roll y algunos ciudadanos que agradecidos por sus acciones no dudaban en decírselo, ¿pero era esto cierto? No pudo evitar preguntárselo al llegar a su mente las acciones que progresivamente le recordaban la atrocidad que estuvo a punto de realizar.

Rockman estaba seguro que de no ser por la intervención de Forte, la vida del científica ya habría dado fin, el lo sabía y era algo que comenzaba a preocuparlo. No solo puso en peligro la vida de un humano tal como las creaciones de Wily lo hacían continuamente, sino que no había dudado en acabar con su existencia.

Quisiera aceptarlo o no, Wily era un humano, despreciable pero a final de cuentas la naturaleza de su ser seguía siendo un factor a considerar.

El héroe de titanio, quien solo era Rock en esos momentos no le dio más vueltas. Sabía que sus acciones no habían sido las correctas, a final de cuentas el fin no siempre justificaba los medios. Sus ojos celestes se postraron en la ciudad nocturna frente a él, tranquilizándolo de momento ante la paz que por ahora logro conseguir para los seres por los que tanto peleaba lo cual logro arrebatarle una sutil sonrisa en sus infantiles facciones.

Tomaría esta como la última oportunidad de Wily, la cual esperaba lo hiciera reflexionar en el camino que tomaría a futuro. Muy en el fondo sabía que no lo haría pero el bombardero siempre tenía la esperanza de que todo acabara bien, ya que si regresaba…

Rock no pudo evitar desviar la mirada hacia su muñeca derecha, donde el transformador portátil, que Light había construido con la apariencia de un simple reloj de correa, lucia en espera del próximo conflicto el cual esperaba no ocurriera pronto. Este dispositivo inventado por su querido doctor, le permitía al chico cambiar rápidamente en circunstancias difíciles y es que si algo había aprendido, es que los desastres llegaban de una manera pronta e inesperada por lo que el mantenerse atento era de vital importancia.

-- Soy más que un robot…-- .susurro el chico de titanio a los cuatro vientos, como si tratara de encontrar algo gracioso en aquella frase de la cual se sentía tan seguro en aquellos momentos de la batalla final.

Se auto examino, quizás en busca de un respaldo ante sus declaraciones y es que por la manera en cómo se observaba era algo que pedía a gritos, después de todo quien viera a Rock en esos momentos podía jurar que no se trataba de un robot sino de un simple niño. La piel sintética que recubría el titanio, así como las fibras castañas que componían su alborotado cabello, que en esos momentos se mecía ante el apacible viento, denotaban el buen trabajo que Thomas Light había hecho en el, aunque la playera color celeste así como el pantalón de mezclilla azul y los deportivos rojos ayudaban a esconder en cierta forma los remaches o señales de articulación robótica que en él lucían.

Curiosamente una sutil risa se curvo nuevamente en sus labios, sin poder divagar en algún momento en el pasado en el que irónicamente, su comentario había sido el opuesto resultando ser en aquella ocasión en el que se había forzado a asistir a la escuela para aprender a relacionarse mejor con los humanos, al hacerse pasar por uno.

Aquello era algo con lo que no había estado de acuerdo, argumento en el que sostenía concretamente _"Soy tan solo un robot",_ algo irónico si se tomaba en cuenta el motivo de su reciente soledad.

Un extraño y apenas perceptible sonido se escucho a sus espaldas, el cual no paso desapercibido ante Rock quien volviendo sutilmente su mirada noto como un destello carmesí así como unos cuantos brillos dorados resaltaron entre la oscuridad del lugar, lo que llevaron a pensar al castaño en la posible presencia que se encontraría a sus espaldas.

-- ¿Blues? -- .De cierta manera aquello tenía valides, después de todo su solitario hermano tenia la tendencia a aparecer no solo cuando menos lo esperaba, sino que además cuando más lo necesitaba. Llevándolo a pensar si acaso el robot escarlata tendría un sensor que le indicara cuando se encontraba bajo peligro inminente. Pese a todo la presencia a sus espaldas no resulto ser quien esperaba. -- ¿uh?... ¿Roll-chan?

La sorpresa se mostro sutilmente en su rostro y es que al parecer, en esos momentos lo que menos esperaba era la presencia de su hermana en el lugar, quizás ante la idea de que junto a el doctor, Rush y el resto de los robots seguían en la celebración llevada a cabo dentro del complejo.

-- ¿Qué sucede? -- .pregunto con dejo de preocupación la gemela del bombardero, al son que lentamente aproximaba sus pasos. El verlo tan apartado de todos era algo que hasta ahora la rubia no había tenido el placer de descubrir. – Rock-kun, ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Hermano y Hermana se miraron entre sí ante aquella pregunta, esperando cualquier respuesta ante el intrigante silencio en el que el cruce entre sus orbes celestes parecía ser lo único que podía darse.

-- No, por nada -- .mintió el castaño de la mejor manera posible antes de regresar su vista hacia las alturas.

Roll tan solo alzo una ceja en señal de su desconcierto, definitivamente aquella no era la actitud que su hermano solía tomar, sin embargo lo conocía demasiado como para saber que solo había que darle el espacio necesario para que lograra sincerarse por lo que con algo de precaución, acorto sutilmente la distancia entre ambos hasta finalmente sentarse junto a él en los límites de la barda que dejaba colgando los pies de ambos al vacio.

Así los minutos transcurrieron, siendo solo el continuo golpeteo que ocasionaban los continuos movimientos de las piernas de Roll que siempre terminaban rozando el techo en un gesto un tanto infantil, lo único que podía escucharse en el nocturno panorama. A su vez Rock mantenía su vista fijamente en el horizonte, aunque no podía evitar mirar de reojo algunas veces a su gemela la cual, como costumbre llevaba sus dorados cabellos atados en una coleta gracias a su listón verde, así como el vestido rojo que aun en la oscuridad parecía tener brillo propio.

-- El doctor esta preocupado -- .comento repentinamente la niña al notar la sutil atención que su hermano tenia hacia ella. – Dice que al regresar, de alguna manera no parecías ser el de siempre.

Rock tan solo suspiro pesadamente al saber aquello, los esfuerzos que había puesto en serenar sus preocupaciones prácticamente fueron inútiles, por lo que la idea de que el doctor Light sospechara sobre lo que había ocultado en su último informe parecía tener un peso considerable.

-- ¿Qué ocurre, Rock-kun? -- .Insistió la pequeña rubia con un tono suplicante que a pesar de todo no perdió la preocupación que mostraba. -- ¿Es por lo que sucedió con Wily?, tranquilo ya verás que lo atraparas de nuevo tarde o temprano.

-- No es eso Roll-chan -- .la voz de del castaño sonó con un dejo de melancolía, siendo esa la razón para que despistadamente su hermana acortara aun más la distancia con la intención de observarlo directamente una vez más. – a decir verdad, puede haberlo atrapado pero…

-- ¿Pero?...

Nuevamente el bombardero no pudo evitar sorprendido ante las reacciones de su gemela y es que, no solo la repentina cercanía de esta lo había tomado por sorpresa, sino la preocupación que podía observar a través de sus celestes orbes que en ese instante tan solo se centraban en el.

Roll podía ser una hermana un tanto precoz, era lo que pensaba Rock de tan solo recordar los momentos cotidianos que tenía que pasar soportando sus infantiles bromas con la intención de "pasar el rato" como la misma justificaba, así como un tanto entrometida en los asuntos que mayormente tenían que ver con su asistencia al colegio, del cual recordó aun tenía que entregar la tarea.

"El trabajo de un héroe nunca termina" Pensó el bombardero citando esa frase que en más de una ocasión había escuchado en los programas sobre súper héroes que pasaban por el televisor.

Al mismo tiempo, aquella rubia podía parecer una chica delicada y refinada. Grave error. A decir verdad aunque no lo pareciera, la pequeña de ojos celestes tenía un carácter bastante explosivo si es que sabía como provocársele, lo que algunos robots del lugar ya habían descubierto por las malas al emitir algún comentario fuera de lugar como en el caso de un reprogramado Gustman.

Rock no pudo evitar una sonrisa nerviosa ante su desconcertada gemela, el solo recordar como después del comentario del robot sobre su tamaño la "delicada" rubia no solo logro alzarlo entre sus brazos sino lo lanzarlo contra la pared más cercana, desde esa ocasión le había otorgado cierto nivel de respeto ante todos los operarios cercanos y del mismo bombardero quien sin miedo a equivocarse, algunas veces se encontró pensando en que lo mejor sería enviar a Roll a detener los planes del lunático científico.

-- Seguramente ella hubiera acabado con todo desde el primer encuentro -- .pensó divertido al solo imaginar el terror en el rostro de Wily al enfrentarse con la furibunda rubia. Esa definitivamente si sería un arma de destrucción masiva.

-- Rock-kun -- .insistió repentinamente Roll, sacando de sus pensamientos al castaño el cual nuevamente volvió su atención hacia su preocupada hermana. -- ¿Qué sucede?

La atención del castaño se centro actualmente en el semblante que su gemela poseía en el momento, uno que para su pesar conocía de ocasiones anteriores en las que se marchaba hacia la batalla.

Esos celestes ojos que solo mostraban una fuerte y nata preocupación hacia él, reflejaban su esperanza de que volviera salvo y salvo de su misión, esos azulados orbes, pese a que Rockman nunca lo hubiera dicho eran una fuerte motivación durante sus batallas. La seguridad de su gemela, al igual que su creador y el resto de robots que habitaban en ese lugar sencillamente se habían convertido en su prioridad principal.

¿Los robots tenían familia?, era una pregunta un tanto rebuscada la cual no podría contestar pese al tiempo que llevaba cuestionándoselo, sin embargo para Rock aquello tenía tanta validez como los sentimientos que su ID. Chip conjunto a su inteligencia artificial habían desarrollado con el tiempo.

La mirada de Roll continuaba sobre él, sintiendo cada vez más la preocupación a través de sus retinas cristalinas que finalmente lo llevaron a emitir un profundo suspiro. En verdad odiaba preocuparla, por lo que si quería dejar de hacerlo debía sincerarse con ella… o al menos esa era la conclusión a la que había llegado.

-- No lo hice -- .respondió Rock con un tono pesado, en el que tuvo que desviar su mirada para hacia el manto estelar que yacía sobre ellos. – En ese momento intente acabar con todo Roll-chan, estaba más que dispuesto a matar a Wily.

La sorpresa en el rostro de la rubia le indico a su hermano que el asunto quizás era más grave de lo que había creído, llevando esta su mano a su rostro para disimular un poco un acto que había hecho por reflejo.

-- ¿Es irónico verdad? -- .pregunto con cierta gracia el niño de titanio sin volver su vista hacia Roll. – Tenía el permiso de destruir a nuestros hermanos robots si era necesario y pese a eso, siempre hacia todo por solo dejarlos fuera de combate y así no lastimarlos, pero en el caso de Willy… creo que si no hubiera escapado nada me impediría el haberlo asesinado.

Y volviendo a su silencio discretamente el pequeño androide no pudo más que mostrar la seriedad que en su soledad había retenido, sentimiento que a Roll no pareció agradarle pero el cual sin embargo creyó comprender.

Al igual que su hermano, la pequeña rubia estaba al tanto del protocolo de la robótica y sus reglas las cuales sabia Rock seguía al pie de la letra, hasta ahora. Sus emociones estaban un tanto turbias y era algo que pudo sentir al igual que el doctor, pero ahora entendía mejor el comportamiento de su gemelo quien debido a su pureza, debía estar atormentándose a si mismo sobre su comportamiento.

Lo que había hecho estaba mal, no lo negaba. Pero tampoco las acciones del lunático científico al que combatía podrían considerarse de lo mas honorables, mas aun después de los consecutivos engaños y trampas que su loco genio lo llevaba a realizar contra ellos en un intento por sacar algún provecho en contra de todo aquello que su hermano luchaba por proteger. Entonces, ¿no estaba Rock en su derecho de decidir el destino de Wily?

-- Rock-kun, esta bien -- .se atrevió finalmente a hablar la rubia ante el castaño quien siendo sacado repentinamente de sus pensamientos, solo atino a dirigirle la atención. – cometiste un error, nadie podía culparte.

La verdad es que Roll en su caso hubiera hecho lo mismo, bastante había tenido ya con el famoso científico como para querer al menos conectarle un par de puñetazos como escarmiento, pero tampoco veía la necesidad de incitar a su gemelo a que volviera a actuar como ya lo había hecho.

-- ¿Solo un error? -- .pregunto el inocente Rock como si las palabras de su gemela fueran el más grande de los sacrilegios. – Roll-chan estuve a punto de arrebatar una vida…

-- ¿Inocente?... ¿Qué tiene ese científico de inocente? -- .pregunto una rubia quien al llevarse una mano a la barbilla parecía querer contener la risa ante las últimas palabras del castaño. – Muy bien escucha…

Y para un nuevo desconcierto en su colección, Rock tan solo torció una mueca de sorpresa al ver como el estado de su hermana volvía a cambiar al alegre, así como habitual que todos amaban aunque a veces temían.

-- Esto ya esta llegando muy lejos Rock-kun, el Dr. Light lo sabe -- .explico la rubia ante la pronta atención del chico de titanio. -- ¿No te has preguntado qué sucedería si se te ordenara acabar con su vida?

La evidente sorpresa en el rostro del susodicho mostro que la respuesta era un rotundo "No".

Los destrozos que Willy ocasionaba en sus altercados eran más que un fuerte golpe para la ciudad, no solo se perdían vidas ocasionales, sino la infraestructura y en algunas ocasiones sectores importantes debido a los ataques de los robots rebeldes.

Para la ciudad todo aquello resultaba en pérdidas sociales y monetarias que quizás nunca serian exoneradas del chiflado científico que aun se mantenía en libertad y seguramente, escondido en alguna parte del mundo. Sin contar sus esfuerzos de conquista mundial que cada vez le resultaban más difíciles de frenar aun con las mejoras que constantemente su creador implantaba en su sistema.

En algún momento tal vez incluso el mismo Dr. Light le pediría el acabar con la vida de su némesis, después de todo, nadie sabía hasta donde podía llegar ese loco con tal de ver el sueño al que tanto se aferraba realizado.

-- Vamos -- .volvió a susurrar Roll en un tono animado antes de extender ambas manos hacia su hermano y sujetar sus mejillas entre sus dedos. – ¡Ese no eres tu Rock-kun!

-- ¡R-Ro…ll-chan… espera!

El castaño desearía poder expresarse mejor, sin embargo en una clara muestra de edad la niña ahora se encontraba dándole extrañas formas a su rostro, en un intento por hacerlo sonreír involuntariamente causándole solo un dolor en las mejillas que estuvieran o no recubiertas de piel sintética, dolían como los mil demonios ante la fuerza de orangután que la pequeña se cargaba.

-- ¡Sonrisa, Sonrisa! -- .comentaba en tono juguetón la niña quien ante todo, no disimulaba el hecho de estar disfrutando todo aquello. -- ¡Ese si es Rock-kun!

Y contemplando unos momentos la risa que le había forzado a hacer, la rubia termino por soltar las mejillas del castaño quien a pesar de su molestia pareció darle más importancia a acariciar su agredido rostro por el cual aun una lagrima producto del reciente dolor se asomaba por sus celestes orbes.

-- Si… lo que digas -- .fue lo único que articulo Rock sin dejar de lanzar una mirada asesina a su gemela. – sabes el que sea un robot… no significa que no sienta dolor…

-- Eres más que un robot, Rock-kun -- .Declaro la rubia para total sorpresa de su gemelo que no atinaba más que a demostrarlo mediante sus orbes celestes. – ¡Una lugar en el que los humanos y los robots convivan en paz, mientras ese sueño no se vea realizado el bombardero azul debe seguir peleando!

Su mueca de sorpresa quizás no pudiera ampliarse, pero era claro en el castaño que todas aquellas palabras lo habían tomado con la guardia baja, siendo la razón mas obvia él quien se las estaba diciendo.

Roll no siempre se mostraba entusiasta con el hecho de que el peleara, a decir verdad pese a comprender su deber con la sociedad, la rubia nunca podía evitar mostrar siempre esa nostalgia al verlo partir así como el recibirlo efusivamente en su regreso, el cual agradecía abiertamente antes de volver a su papel de hermana molesta y entrometida con el que la catalogaba generalmente.

No sabía cómo pero en ese momento lo dejo pasar, las palabras de su gemela simplemente comenzaban a tener efecto en él y darle cierta tranquilidad en algunas frases que pese a no ser muy inteligentes, cumplían con el motivo de levantar su ánimo.

Quizás lo único que había necesitado todo ese tiempo era hablar de su dolor interior con alguien de confianza y aunque le hubiera gustado compartir ese sentimiento con su creador, agradecía infinitamente que Roll hubiera estado ahí para apoyarlo en lo que estaba seguro, seria hasta el momento su peor depresión, la cual esperaba no volviera a repetirse.

-- Regresemos -- .sugirió la rubia colgándose de un momento a otro en uno de los brazos de su adorado y molestable gemelo. – después de todo esta fiesta es por ti.

Usualmente las muestras de cariño por parte de su hermana provocaban cierta pena en Rock, lo cual lo llevaba generalmente a ruborizarse y es que al parecer Roll no solo lo hacía con el afán de encariñase, sino que usualmente la muy pilla escogía escenarios congestionados en los que por obvias razones terminaba haciéndole una escena.

A pesar de todo ese no fue el caso, lo supo por la sonrisa que en ese momento su hermana le mostro y a la cual correspondió sin vacilar, levantándose de esa manera al igual que su acompañante quienes miraron una última vez la gran urbe antes de darle la espalda.

-- ¿Hablaras de esto con el doctor verdad?

-- Si, el debe saberlo.

-- Y después de eso quizás te deje sin cenar como escarmiento.

La ultima broma de la rubia tan solo contribuyo a ampliar su sonrisa, a decir verdad no sabía aun como actuaria su creador ante su desobediencia pero sabía que tenía que hacerse responsable de sus acciones. ¿Qué tal malo podría ser a final de cuentas?

Rock no pudo contestarse ya que el sonido de una explosión a sus espaldas resonó a pesar de la lejanía de este, atrayendo la atención de los gemelos quienes desconcertados observaron como a lo lejos una nube de humo confirmaba las sospechas de un ataque del cual el castaño ya intentaba descifrar el culpable.

-- ¡Rock, Roll!

Se escucho en ese momento a sus espaldas, volviendo ambos robot su mirada para encontrarse con la desesperada imagen del Doctor Thomas Light, quien en compañía de Eddie, Auto, Rush y Beat daban la impresión de haberlos estado buscando.

-- Es un alivio encontrarlos mis niños -- .hablo el venerable anciano de bata blanca con un tono que denoto la credibilidad de sus palabras.

En una situación cualquiera lo normal sería preguntar por el estado de la situación actual, sin embargo una segunda explosión a lo lejos pareció cortar cualquier comentario reciente por lo que observando directamente a los ojos de su creador el niño de titanio pareció entender el mensaje.

-- Iré a investigar la situación.

-- Te lo encargo mucho -- .respondió gentilmente el doctor no sin antes hacer una aclaración. – Si la situación es muy difícil, regresa.

El castaño tan solo asintió, desviando su atención hacia su gemela quien nuevamente tenía en ella ese semblante característico el cual mostraba antes de una batalla, el cual para sorpresa del mismo Rock, borro ante una sonrisa después de soltarle el brazo del cual se sujetaba apartándose así un par de pasos hacia atrás.

-- Pelea… Rockman -- .fueron las palabras que la niña le dedico con una sonrisa comprensiva ante la resignación de verlo partir una vez más hacia la batalla.

-- Regresare pronto, Roll-chan -- .declaro el castaño al son que levantaba uno de sus pulgares en señal de que todo iría bien. -- ¡Rush!

Su fiel compañero tan solo ladro una vez antes de tomar el lugar junto a su amo, corriendo ambos hacia las orillas del techo tan solo para de un salto lanzarse hacia el vacio que representaban los metros de altura a sus pies.

-- ¡Aquí viene el bombardero azul!

Y luciendo una sonrisa un tanto confiada así como infantil, el niño de titanio presiono con fuerza uno de los botones de su transformador, emitiendo este un resplandor que lo cubrió por completo, hasta que la misma luz se desvaneció mostrando así al esperado héroe que vistiendo su armadura celeste fue frenado por su oportuna mascota que en esos momentos tomo la forma de un aéreo deslizador.

-- ¡Vamos Rush Jet, a toda velocidad!

El sabueso carmesí no dudo ni un segundo y encendiendo sus propulsores, dirigiéndose de esa manera junto a su amo hacia la reciente catástrofe mientras que en las alturas, mientras que la familia Light aun permanecía en el techo de su hogar despidiendo al protector de los intervalos de paz que hasta el momento se habían conseguido durante años de intensa lucha.

-- ¡Rock-kun! -- .grito en esos momentos la rubia con todas sus fuerzas. – ¡Cuando regreses tienes que contarme lo de tu cita con Chelsea!

-- ¡QUE NO FUE UNA CITA!

Ante la feroz represaría de su hermano, la chica solo puedo emitir una ligera risa al saber lo molesto que el castaño se ponía de solo insinuarle algo que tuviera que ver con aquella chica perteneciente a su instituto, lo cual demostraba ante su último grito iracundo.

-- Regresa pronto, Rock-kun -- .susurro finalmente al viento con un dejo de preocupación, antes de sentir la mano de su creador que en ese momento trataba de apoyarla en su angustia.

La femenina de cabellos dorados solo atino a mirar hacia el horizonte esperanzada, al son que juntaba ambas manos sobre su pecho y emitía un suave suspiro.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo algo lejos de aquel lugar, un molesto Rockman intentaba tomar la seriedad habitual que solía llevar a la batalla, tarea que sería más fácil de no ser por el ultimo comentario de su querida hermana la cual agradecía estuviera lo más lejos posible ya que de lo contario, se hubiera muerto de la risa por la forma en cómo casi se iba de espaldas ante la última acusación.

-- Esa niña… cuando llegue a casa la voy a… -- .susurraba entre dientes el bombardero, aligerando progresivamente sus semblante hasta mostrar una sutil sonrisa que acompaño su mirada complaciente. – gracias… Roll-chan.

Susurrando aquellas palabras al viento, Rockman junto a Rush se vieron pronto en la gran urbe, maniobrando a través de los altos edificios los cuales para su sorpresa no mostraban severos daños, siendo lo único atrayente los ruidos de la multitud que como ya se volvía costumbre armaban un gran escándalo ante el reciente ataque.

-- Tardaste demasiado en aparecer -- .se escucho decir a una conocida voz para el bombardero, la cual proveniente de las alturas se postraba imponente con un semblante superior así como arrogante que muchos tendrían la dificultad de imitar. – Te dije que volviera, ¡Es hora de zanjar las cosas, Rockman!

-- ¿Forte?

Aquello resultaba ser desconcertante para el héroe de titanio, quien examinando rápidamente sus alrededores, noto como los ataques realizados realmente no parecían tener intención de dañar a alguien por lo que las intenciones del robot de armadura oscura parecían estar más que claras.

-- ¡Terminemos con esta pelea pendiente!

Y sin esperar respuesta, su fiel lobo Gospel hizo acto de aparición en escena tomando una forma similar a la de Rush que rápidamente Forte monto, tan solo para dirigirlo a toda potencia hasta el bombardero azul contra el cual lanzo un potente disparo de plasma con la tonalidad de un cristal de Jade.

-- ¡Rush! -- .Fue lo único que dijo el héroe de titanio antes de dar un potente salto en el cual tanto el cómo su mascota se separan con el fin de dejar que el reciente disparo pasara de largo entre ellos. -- ¡Forte, basta no eres mi enemigo!

-- ¡Cállate y pelea!

Un par de disparos de menor magnitud fue lo único que obtuvo como respuesta continúa del orgulloso robot, el cual al ver la posición de su rival también se desprendió de su compañero con el fin de impulsarse hacia él en un intento por continuar con la batalla.

Rock tan solo suspiro, a decir verdad no le veía mucho sentido a esa batalla pero conocía lo testarudo que era Forte por lo que lo único que podía hacer era continuar con lo que había empezado, por lo que notando el pronto avance de su rival y calculando bien el tiempo, el bombardero acciono los propulsores en sus botas para así darse un impulso hacia uno de los edificios cercanos el cual utilizaría para darse un empuje más fuerte y así arremeter contra Forte quien solo mostro una sonrisa maligna ante esto.

-- ¡Aaaah!

-- ¡Aaaah!

Tanto el héroe de titanio como su arrogante rival, extendieron uno de sus puños frente a ellos, manteniéndolo siempre erguido a pesar del rápido aproximamiento entre ambos. Rock no sabía que ocurriría en el futuro con su némesis, tampoco si acaso alguna vez tendría en verdad que acabar con su vida ya fuera por decisión propia o de su creador, tan solo le quedaba seguir luchando por sus ideales y esperar que en el futuro aquel sueño por el que combatía se hiciera realidad.

En medio de la oscuridad de aquella noche, el choque de ambas fuerzas fue tan solo como un pequeño destello que apenas y duro un instante.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

¿Y bien que les parecio?, espero que les haya gustado ya que aunque no es mi primer fanfic de Rockman, si lo es de la saga original. Espero todo haya quedado bien y cualquier duda estare mas que dispuesto a contestarla. Como extra solo dire que este es un pequeño intro de un fanfic de Rockman que quiero escribir en estos dias.

Sin mucho que decir solo me resta agradecer a todos los que llegaron aqui y mas a los que comentaron. Saludos.**  
**


End file.
